When we died
by vampire princess33
Summary: The story of how the two brothers killed each other. Stefan and Damon's POVS.


Author's Note: I do not own Vampire Diaries. LJ Smith does. I just happen to be a huge fan of the VD books and like to write fanfictions about Stefan and Damon. Enjoy and please review! This is my first fanfiction ever, so don't be too harsh :)

A Vampire Diaries fanfiction

When we died

Stefan's POV

We were fighting furious, too mad to even think about what we were doing. All I wanted was to take revenge on Damon for Katherine's death, erase that scornful, arrogant smirk off his face. It was his fault that her life was over, and in my ferocious rage I didn't have the sense to blame myself yet.

In the distance I was hearing Father yelling at us, telling us to stop. I ignored him.

We started to fight harder with our swords with the intention to kill before he could approach us , metal hitting defeaningly on metal.

Suddenly, I felt Damon's sword slip from mine and then the iron blade penetrated into my body. I felt its coldness when it pierced my heart, accompanied by a pain I had never experienced before.

Damon bent over me as my senses slowly started to faint, and all I could see was his black on black, fathomless eyes.

Damon's POV

I wanted to destroy me little brother, the urge burning inside me, persistent and almost painful. We were engaged in a fight that neither of us wanted to break- not until the other's blood soaked the ground wet.

I was so caught up into my rage that I could not stop anymore, even though a small voice inside me begged me to drop the sword, and it was a rage that had been building inside me for a long time, a rage that could not be supressed anymore, or else it would consume me.

The only important thing was that Katherine- the only person left to understand me and love me unconditionally and truly- was dead because of my worhless, pathetic little brother that took everything away from me.

Father was shouting from the house but I didn't give a damn; the voice sounded distant and unimportant to my ears. In this angry fit of fury words didn't mean a thing to me.

Then, my blade, sharp like a razor, was piercing Stefan's heart and the next thing I knew was that Stefan wasn't moving.

_No_, I thought fiercely, even though the realisation of what I had done hit me the moment I felt my sword accidentally slip and stab Stefan.

_Stefan isn't dead, he just somehow fell on the ground._

Desperate to believe what my paniced mind told me, I bent over my beloved brother.

_This isn't true_, I thought, but I knew that it was, because my sword had striken a mortal blow directly to Stefan's heart. I could already see the blood staining my brother's white linen shirt just above this spot, red and brilliant.

In that moment I felt an aching void in my heart. My baby brother was dead because of me.

I remembered all these times when I had hurt Stefan and made him cry, when I wasn't the big brother I was supposed to be.

In that instance, I remembered something completely different.

When I was little, maybe ten or eleven and according to my father, I had done something inappropriate and obnoxious, he had told me- infuriated with me and before he beat me- that the name 'Damon' meant 'to tame', 'subdue', and 'subdued' and that I was nothing of them. It was strange, because looking at Stefan's green eyes, glassy and unfocused now, made me feel all of these altogether.

There was also something else in those eyes as they finally searched for my face and met my eyes, something I had never seen there before.

In Stefan's eyes, I saw so much hatred and accusation, that I wanted to die right there and then, beside my brother.

Stefan's POV

The world was made of fire and blinding pain.

Then, everything became obscure and faded as I lost my grip of reality. I felt tired and closing my eyes, giving up the fight to break through the dark that enfolded me, didn't seem so bad.

But then, something dragged me out of this cozy and warm place my consciousness had reached. Maybe it was a remain of the lethal rage that had possessed me earlier, but it was as strong and powerful as a command I could not disobey.

With my last powers, I raised my sword and thrusted it into my brother's heart.

Damon's POV

With my peripheral sight I saw Stefan's hand move and then I felt its blade deliver a mortsl blow to my heart.

My only thought was that I deserved it and that my wish had come true.

Damon's POV

We had enough of Katherine's blood in our systems to not just die, but change.

We both woke up simultaneously in the family vault wearing our best clothes and having the lapis lazuli rings she had given us on our fingers.

I didn't have Katherine's ring- the reason why we took the swords when we discovered it among her letter to us and her ashes- so I assumed Stefan had it.

Stefan's POV

I was trying to hear something, anything, but dead silence reigned, smothering even my slow breathing.

I also had Katherine's ring hanging with a golden chain from my neck were once the twin bites had been. It felt cold against my flesh.

I was feeling weak and unstable as I made my way out, finding Damon already there.

I tried to talk to him, to explain, to apologise. He just stared blankly at me, his figure dark against the sky, his face indefinable, and then he left me as he always did and disappeared into the night without uttering a single word.

Damon's POV

I looked at Stefan. He was confused and distracted- we both were- and his green, emerald-like eyes were full of regret and concern for me that I knew I didn't deserve.

My heart broke into a thousand sharp fragments seeing my brother like this.

He looked so young and alone and unprotected, but I couldn't bear to see this hatred for me into his eyes again, so I ran into the night and failed my brother yet again.


End file.
